The Last Word
by mindless fear of fire
Summary: A scene we didn't see at the end of 8.01. SPOILERS for 8.01. Femslash!


**!!!SPOILERS!!! For 8.01**

**Title: The Last Word.  
Rating: M  
Warning: Femslash  
Summary: A scene we didn't see at the end of 8.01**

**A/N: This is** **set straight after Ros/Sarah meeting in 8.01. I totally don't get the relationship that Kudo's are going to explore, and while I was bemoaning this... to myself... this came to me. I will say here and now that I am thoroughly terrified about posting this... it is VERY out of my comfort zone! If you do take the time to read it, could I ask you to PLEASE let me know what you think, good or bad? I don't know whether or not I should post it on LJ, so I'm hoping to get some feedback before I decide! Thanks!**

**I hope you like it!**

*******

Ros stalked through the CIA building, ignoring the looks and sneers that many of the people in the corridors threw her way. She was rather renowned in the CIA building, for many reasons. As she walked, she couldn't help but wonder just how few people even knew about McCall.

Heading up towards the designated meet, Ros revelled in the prick of anticipation she felt. Sarah Caulfield was in for a nasty surprise; she would not be met by Lucas or the uranium, but rather an empty handed Ros.

The MI5 agent could barely contain an amused smile as she watched the CIA agents' stance change from relaxed to defensive as soon as she saw Ros approaching. Clasping her hands in front of her, she warily watched the older woman approach.

"Where's Lucas?" Ros caught the barely contained nervousness in Sarah's voice, and smirked inwardly.

"Debriefing Libby McCall." Her response was short and to the point. She saw little sense in prolonging this exchange, when inevitably it would lead to only one thing – Lucas's deal.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Both women knew that Sarah had no interest in the fate of McCall, bus Ros gave a droll response anyway.

"He'll go home as planned of course. Empty handed though. I suppose a heart attack might be the second coming." Ros decided to leave out the probability that McCall would have a dire and fatal accident within the next few weeks, but judging by the sly smile that lingered on Sarah's face, she would take a guess that she was well aware of his chances of surviving this debacle.

There was a lull in the conversation, as each considered their next move. Sarah had requested this meet, and so Ros waited in silence for her to get to the point. She was not in the mood for small talk, but she was still slightly impressed that the other woman got straight to the point.

"And my side of the deal?" As the Texan turned to face her, Ros couldn't help but notice how pale her skin was for somebody from such a hot state. Ignoring her unexpected observation, she followed suit, turning until the two women were face to face.

"Yea, well... I'm afraid Lucas rather jumped the gun there, he didn't actually have the authorisation to offer you a deal."

"He promised me Mani." The anger in Sarah's eyes was blatant, and Ros couldn't help but admire how striking it made her face.

"Well you're more than welcome to what's left of him."

"And the uranium?"

"Nope. We _might_ give that back to the Indians. Or keep it. Still to be decided." Ros didn't bother to hide the smile on her face this time. She was feeling almost intimidated by the blonde's anger, and the sly joke instantly gave her the upper hand once again.

"You bastards." The twisted smile as she said it made it quite clear that the move by MI5, if unappreciated, was not totally unexpected.

"We'll give you something though, I promise you that. We're incredibly grateful."

"Gratitude doesn't really cut it Ros. I don't like being messed about. I'll decide on the payback."

As little as she wanted to admit it, Ros was more than impressed. She was fairly sure than this Sarah could turn out to be more like herself than she would like. But – and it was a huge but – the woman felt too much.

As she walked away, she involuntarily looked her up and down, following the curves of the woman as she strode down the corridor. As she stared, she felt a thoroughly unexpected sensation spread between her legs. Sarah was pissed off, and Ros liked it. On the other hand though, Ros did not like other people getting the last word.

Sarah Caulfield stopped at a door further down the hall, and turned to glance at the woman standing by the bay windows. Two sets of eyes locked, before Sarah disappeared through the door. Ros stood stationary for a moment, then pushed herself off of the wooden railing. She walked purposely towards the same door that Sarah had gone through, noting as she drew closer that it was Sarah's office.

Without pause, Ros shoved the door open, not bothering to knock. As the door clicked shut behind her, she marched up to Sarah, who was sitting perched against her desk. Threading her fingers through her hair, she yanked the younger woman closer and slammed their lips together. Whimpering slightly, Sarah pulled on the lapels of Ros' jacket, forcefully pushing her lips back against the other woman's. As they kissed, Sarah slipped back until she was sitting on her desk properly. Pulling back from the bruising kiss, Ros pressed Sarah back onto the top of her desk, shoving everything out of the way as she did so. As she held her there, it took just moments for her nimble fingers to find and open the button on Sarah's black trousers, sliding down the zipper and pushing her hand in without further ado. Two fingers were roughly slipped in, and Ros wasted no time in setting up a brisk rhythm. She could feel Sarah squirm beneath her, arching her back under the hand that pinned her down, and she began to flick her thumb over her sensitive clit. At this, Sarah let out a low, guttural moan, covering her mouth with the back of her hand in an attempt to muffle the sound. Ros could feel the skin beneath her become clammy, heating up as the blonde came ever close to release. She sped up the movements of her hand, and felt the woman clench around her fingers.

It was a few moments before Sarah's body began to relax. As it did Ros slipped her fingers out and, grabbing a tissue off the desk, wiped them clean. Stepping back, she leant against one of the chairs, sporting a satisfied smirk.

"What was that?" Sarah had pushed herself up, and was leaning on her elbows. Flicking her hair back out of her face, she raised her eyebrows in question.

"That? That was... a token of my gratitude." With that, Ros stood up straight and silently slipped out of the room. She had work to get back to.

***

**So...laughs nervously...what did you think!**


End file.
